Historia Nefilim i Czarownika
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Sebastian został pokonany. Wszyscy się radują, ale... czy aby na pewno w Idrisie każda jedna dusza, podziemna czy "nefilimska" - jest szczęśliwa?
1. Chapter 1

Alec stał na przeciw Magnusa, kilka godzin wcześniej skończyła się bitwa z demonami o Alicante. Jego rodzina właśnie krążyła z opatrunkami i pomagała rannym tak samo jak zdatni jeszcze do użytku czarownicy.

Magnus nie miał na sobie nic niezwykłego, ani kanarkowożółtego płaszcza, ani wkurzającej koszuli całej w cekinach… z jego palców zniknęły nawet niezwykłe pierścienie.

Stał na przeciw osoby, którą kochał w zwykłym, czarnym ubraniu i to była najgorsza kreacja w jakiej Lightwood go widział. Ponura, pełna bólu i smutku. Inni mogli myśleć, że Czarownik tak po prostu ubrał się do walki, ale chłopak wiedział... Kociooki cierpiał... Miał w sercu jakąś wielką ranę i on się domyślał skąd ta rana tam jest.

-Magnusie... ja kocham cię - wyszeptał patrząc głęboko w te piękne, złote oczy. Oczy, które zdawałoby są wielkimi, złotymi tamami gdzieś na ogromnej granicy wielkiego zbiornika pełnego łez, Nocny Łowca miał wrażenie, jakby ta tama miała zaraz rozbić się na kawałki... Czuł, że w tej sytuacji JEGO czarownik był bliski załamania się, tak po prostu. Jakby wiele wieków nie ćwiczył opanowywania się, jakby był zwykłym człowiekiem, którego zraniono…

-Nie mów tak, Alexandrze.. Są tutaj twoi rodzice, są inni Nefilim. Idź już, osiągnąłeś wszystko, dzięki tobie pomogłem wam wygrać tę walkę, teraz już możesz iść sobie z dumą łasić się do Jace'a, chociaż wiesz, że on ciebie nie pokocha. Idź, zanim staniesz się pośmiewiskiem.

Głos Bane'a był cichy, żałośnie pełen rozpaczy. Był tak naprawdę zakochany, szczerze i do cna, ale wydawało mu się, że ta miłość nie ma przyszłości. Mieszaniec i Nefilim.

To nawet brzmiało żałośnie...

-NIE! - ciemnowłosy chłopak zacisnął palce na jego ręku patrząc mu w oczy. Zawsze spokojny, grzeczny, godzący się ze wszystkim chłopak, z całkowitą dumą noszący żałośnie ogromne szare swetry... Teraz stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Nie był w stanie się uspokoić, kiedy Magnus opowiadał takie bzdury.

-Alexandrze, nie rób z siebie pośmiewiska...

Zaczął, ale nie skończył. Silne dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej, tym razem na jego ramionach, chłopak stanął na palcach lekko i przywarł do jego warg swoimi ustami.

-Przestań gadać takie głupoty. Nie obchodzi mnie Jace, nie w sposób, o którym myślisz. Kocham cię głupku. Ciebie widziałem w znaku Clary, nie Jace'a, tylko ciebie. Szalonego Czarownika, noszącego zabawne stroje. Mojego Czarownika. Rozumiesz?

Oddychał ciężko zaczerwieniony, nigdy wcześniej nie mówił nic takiego. Nie opowiadał nikomu o tym, co czuł, co miał w sercu, czego pragnął. Magnus mrugał oszołomiony. Sam nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy coś tak żywiołowego z tych ukochanych, drobnych ust.  
>-Aalexandrze…<br>Wykrztusił znów notując w pamięci, że jednak, nie tylko podziemni są zaskakujący i zmienni. Nie spodziewał się, że Alec kiedykolwiek odważy się krzyknąć, że go kocha na cały Idris. Szczególnie w obecności innych Nefilim.  
>Ale zrobił to.<br>-Rozumiesz mnie Magnus? Kocham ciebie i nie pozwolę ci odejść – wyszeptał brunet drżąc i patrząc mu w oczy. Wbrew pozorom, to nie złotooki się rozpłakał, a właśnie Alec. Niebieskie oczy na początku tylko szkliły się, a potem zaczęły spływać z nich łzy, a na końcu po prostu wtulił się w czarownika drżąc…  
>Uczył się od dziecka jak być twardym i nie okazywać uczuć, ale był na to zbyt szczery i prostolinijny. Wszystko co czuł, od razu widać było w jego zachowaniu, twarzy, oczach…<br>Bane poczuł złość sam na siebie, jak mógł podejrzewać właśnie Alexandra o coś tak okropnego, jak mógł w niego wątpić… ?  
>Drżącymi palcami objął go mocno, czuł, że zrobił z siebie głupca i jeszcze długo będzie żałował tego, co powiedział i jak sądził.<br>-Rodzice powiedzieli, że możemy zamieszkać w Alicante – wyszeptał młody Nefilim.  
>-To dobrze, prawda?<br>Magnus uniósł brew. Każdy Nefilim kochał Alicante ponad wszystko… dom, korzenie, rodzina to wszystko kwitło dla każdego Nocnego Łowcy właśnie tu.  
>-Właściwie to, dopadłem ciebie tutaj bo… chcęztobązamieszkać!<br>Wyrzucił z siebie szybko, licząc na to, że czarownik będzie zbyt zdezorientowany, aby zrozumieć, ale się przeliczył.  
>-Ze mną?<br>-Tak, w twoim małym zasyfiałym mieszkaniu.  
>Skinął głową czerwieniąc się. Oszołomiony kociooki facet mrugał patrząc na zawstydzonego chłopaka. Swojego już oficjalnie chłopaka, osobę, którą mógł całować, przytulać, obejmować, „rozpieszczać"…<br>-To… pakuj się?  
>Wykrztusił powoli dochodząc do siebie, jedyna rzecz, o której marzył tak nagle spadła prosto w jego ręce… Machnięciem ręki i błyskiem niebieskich iskier obsypał czarny kostium brokatem. W końcu!<br>W końcu on i Alec będą razem całkowicie serio, całkowicie szczerze.  
>Czarownik… Mieszaniec i Nefilim, tak nagle całkowicie mu się to podobało. Brzmiało tak… idealnie.<br>On i Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

Ucieczki z domu Robert i Maryse mogli spodziewać się po wszystkich swoich dzieciach, włącznie z Jace'm, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie sądzili, że w obliczu takiego zaszczytu, takiego szczęścia jakim była możliwość powrotu do Alicante, do Idrisu, do domu… nigdy nie sądzili, że to Alec zapakuje rzeczy i dzielnie patrząc im w oczy powie „Wybaczcie mi, ale moje życie jest w Nowym Jorku. To tam jest moje miejsce".  
>Maryse próbowała się uspokoić kiedy jej pierworodny syn wyszedł z domu i machając im rzucił się na szyję Czarownika… Mieszańca…<br>Przełykała żal i wyrzuty sumienia próbując wytłumaczyć sobie, że Alec jest szczęśliwy z Magnusem Bane'm…  
>Że jej syn, Alexander tak po prostu wybrał bycie Nefilim w Nowym Jorku, mieszkającym w jakiejś dziurze na Brooklynie, kiedy mógł wrócić do miejsca, w którym się narodził… Ddo prawdziwego domu wszystkich Nocnych Łowców.<br>Robert przyjął to dużo wolniej i gorzej, gdy jego syn powiedział, że ma zamiar żyć pod dachem z Czarownikiem, mężczyzna uderzył go w twarz…  
>Nie mógł znieść tej myśli.<br>Jego syn, jego pierworodny syn… Jego duma, krew z krwi… Tak bardzo go zawiódł. Okazał się nie tylko być w związku z mieszańcem, ale jeszcze nie doceniać tego honoru i zaszczytu jakim były powrót do rodzimego kraju.  
>Isabelle i Jace, a nawet Clary pożegnali Alec'a machaniem i życzeniami szczęścia, a on krzyknął, że syn ma więcej nie wracać. Nie pokazywać mu się na oczy. Maryse płakała obejmowana przez Jocelyne i uspokajana przez Luke'a.<br>Nie mogła zrozumieć, że to nie jest wina jej czy męża, że jej syn po prostu taki był. Ale chciała zrozumieć, chciała ponieważ mimo wszystko kochała swoje dziecko.

***

Alec i Magnus weszli do portalu i wylądowali w mieszkaniu Czarownika.  
>-Posprzątam tu – obiecał Bane zmieszany jednak trochę faktem, że pokój, który nazywał salonem wyglądał jak pole bitwy, po którym walały się pudełka po jedzeniu, płyty z piosenkami, gry, baterie nie wiadomo od czego…<br>Słysząc tę obietnicę niebieskooki zaczął się śmiać. Owszem, miał zamiar dopilnować, aby jego chłopak tu sprzątnął, ale sam w sobie złotooki mówiący, że to zrobi wyglądał uroczo i zabawnie…  
>Nefilim nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie patrzył na swojego chłopaka z takim rozczuleniem, Prezes Miau bowiem rzucił się na swojego pana i zaczął się do niego łasić, a rozczulony tym mężczyzna oczywiście poddał się urokowi kota, zaczął go drapać za uszami, głaskać i tarmosić mu futerko. Już po chwili siedział na podłodze na środku salonu i mruczał równie słodko jak kot, a przecież to kot był pieszczony i rozpieszczany przez niego.<br>-Mam cię podrapać za uchem?  
>Zapytał rozbawiony idąc uszykować kawę, ekspres do kawy, który kupił Czarownik kiedy wiele miesięcy temu Alec zaczął przychodzić do niego o świcie był naprawdę przydatny. A poza tym, tak samo jak Magnusowi, podobała mu się woń świeżej kawy.<br>-Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – stwierdził w odpowiedzi kiedy kot machnął mu łapką przed oczami i smagnął nią po jego policzku. – Tylko proszę za prawym.  
>Usłyszał śmiech z kuchni i uśmiechnął się lekko. Śmiech Alexandra rozpromieniał wszystko wokół, nie tylko twarz Nocnego Łowcy, ale też serce złotookiego i wszystko inne. Przy tym śmiechu całe otoczenie niebieskookiego potomka Anioła Rajzela był jasne i pełne piękna.<p>

Podniósł się i wykorzystując swój jakże cudowny dar magiczny zaczął niebieskimi iskrami i płomieniami usuwać wszelki bałagan z domu. Obiecał, że posprząta i miał zamiar dotrzymać słowa chociażby po to, aby móc usiąść sobie z chłopakiem na kanapie i razem z nim pooglądać jakieś romansidła albo coś w telewizji.  
>Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi aż jęknął, podszedł i otworzył.<br>-Magnus, mam do ciebie sprawę – Catarina stała w drzwiach w kremowej koszulce i leginsach, wyglądała dziwnie ponuro, miała łzy w oczach i chwiała się niebezpiecznie.  
>-Akurat teraz?<br>Jęknął wpuszczając ją.  
>-Cześć – Alec, który już kilka razy spotkał się z nią u Bane'a uśmiechnął się, chociaż wyraźnie zaniepokoił go jej wygląd. – Chcesz kawy?<br>Zapytał bez ogródek, przecież i tak właśnie kawę szykował.  
>-Nie dziękuję – westchnęła zastanawiając się, a potem podjęła decyzję. – Magnusie, musisz mi usunąć coś z pamięci.<br>Zamrugał gapiąc się na nią, Lightwood także zamarł odwracając się. Usuwanie rzeczy z pamięci, jak kiedyś powiedział mu czarownik, to coś bardzo złożonego, co przy najdrobniejszej pomyłce może sprawić ogromny ból.  
>-Co się stało? – zapytał powoli prowadząc ją do kanapy. – W końcu spróbowałaś kogoś znaleźć? Chciał cię skrzywdzić?<br>Pokręciła głową, odetchnęła raz, potem jeszcze raz. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kawę, chociaż wcześniej jej odmawiała.  
>-Dzisiaj widziałam… widziałam jak… - starała się zmotywować do powiedzenia prawdy, ale mdliło ją i czuła niepokój. – Ktoś dzisiaj próbował przyzwać mojego „ojca" z Pustki – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu. Od matki zaznała wiele miłości, chociaż kobieta wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia, dawno już porzuciła myślenie „jestem dzieckiem demona", „jestem potworem"… Więc tak oszałamiające było dla Magnusa jej nagłe załamanie się.<br>-Oon próbował mnie wezwać do siebie – wyłkała żałośnie. – Słyszałam jak powtarza moje imię, czułam, że jest na granicy otworzonego przejścia… na szczęście dzieciak był zbyt słaby i przejście się zamknęło, ale… To było przerażające.

Przez wiele lat Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu nigdy się nie spodziewał, że nie tylko on będzie cierpiał przez „swojego ojca". Ba! Wiedział, że niektórzy czarownicy nawet i bez otwieranych przejść mają problemy, ponieważ „ojcowie" próbują ich opętać lub przyzwać do siebie… Ale nigdy nie sądził, że Catarina, że Ragnor… Że któreś z jego przyjaciół będzie cierpiało z tego powodu… Z powodu swojego „ojca" i jego istnienia.  
>-Błagam, pozbaw mnie dzisiejszych wspomnień!<br>Alec niepewnie usiadł obok kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Polubili się naprawdę podczas tych kilku spotkań i było mu przykro z powodu smutku i tego zrozpaczenia kobiety. Jej błękitna skóra połyskiwała w blasku lampy, którą zapalił właściciel mieszkania zaraz po przekroczeniu jego progu jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej w tak oszałamiająco dobrym nastroju.  
>-To zły pomysł – stwierdził cicho niebieskooki, patrząc w jej zapłakane oczy. – Nie wiem jak to jest być Czarownikiem i mieć „taki problem", ale wiem, że usunięcie go teraz nic nie zmieni. Ból pozostanie, tylko będziesz… nie będziesz świadoma jego powodu.<br>Bane westchnął, jego chłopak potrafił być tak cudowny, jeśli chodziło o kazania, wypowiedzi, pocieszanie ludzi czy inne takie. Pamiętał do teraz jak Alexander mówił do Wilkołaczki na ich pierwszej randce, kiedy właśnie Catarina ich wezwała. Próbował uspokoić dziewczynę gdy przytrzymywał ją w wilczej formie, a potem także kiedy wróciła do ludzkiego kształtu i płakała, że nie chce aby wydano ją Nefilim.  
>-Posłuchaj mnie – poprosił tym ciepłym, cudownie delikatnym i przyjemnym dla uszu głosem. Jego niebieskie oczy były jak ocean, w których się tonęło gdy tylko skupiało się na nich swój wzrok. – Cierpienie bez świadomości powodu jest przerażające, wiem to. To dużo gorsze niż znanie powodu i próba okiełznania go…<p>

Mówił jeszcze długo, tym ciepłym głosem, aż Catarina uspokoiła się niemalże zasypiając na jego ramieniu zmęczona płakaniem. Pomógł jej bez magii, Magnus uśmiechnął się i przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym został detektywem i przyszła do niego matka Raphaela Santiago. Pamiętał jej twarz, jej przerażenie gdy błagała aby ocalił jej syna. Przez chwilkę rozważał przyjemność jaką odczuł o dziwo bez brania zapłaty, potem jednak zacisnął dłoń w pięść uświadamiając sobie jak wstrętnym stworzeniem jest Raphael, który z czystym sumieniem plotkuje sobie wiecznie z Ragnorem na jego temat i aż miał ochotę przekląć go na odległość. A potem… potem dotarło do niego, że szuka w tych wspomnieniach ucieczki przed cierpieniem Catariny i zganił się za to okropnie bolesnym, mentalnym ciosem w twarz.

Lightwood wstał powoli i z pomocą Bane'a delikatnie ułożył kobietę w sypialni Czarownika na łóżku.  
>-Śpij – wyszeptał złotooki okrywając ją kocem, oczywiście pamiętał wypiąć jej spinki z włosów. Zastanawiał się, po co jej one… Cóż, może w pracy, aby nie przeszkadzały przy badaniu chorych.<br>Ciemnowłosy opadł na kanapę w salonie, usiadł obok i objął go.  
>-Myślisz, że będzie z nią dobrze?<br>Zapytał Nefilim układając mu głowę na kolanach i przymykając powieki. Pamiętał tylko jedną sytuację, w której uspokajał „podziemną" i była to wilkołaczka… Nie liczył oczywiście setek chwil, w których odciągał Izzy od chęci zabicia Jace'a albo od rzucenia się na szyję Simonowi i zabrania go do Pandemonium… Tamte chwile nie były prawdziwymi problemami, jak to co słyszała Catarina i strach tamtej dziewczyny… Marcy… Tamta wilkołaczka… Pamiętał jej strach i smutek, wtulił się mocniej w Czarownika.  
>Westchnął. Wiedział, że po tych wszystkich złych zdarzeniach obaj są zmęczeni. Obaj muszą odetchnąć, zwolnić, pozwolić sobie odpocząć od bolesnych wspomnień, zastąpić te wspomnienia innymi… nowymi… szczęśliwymi.<br>Tego im potrzeba… Wspólnego spędzenia czasu, wyjścia gdzieś, zabawienia się, posiedzenia razem…  
>-Potrzebuję cię – wyszeptał cicho Bane patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy. Czuł się przy Alexandrze spokojnie, wiedział, że może mu powiedzieć wszystko, całkowicie wszystko.<br>-Ja ciebie też – przyznał się zawstydzony i wtulił w ramiona starszego. Mruknął mimowolnie kiedy poczuł smak malin i kawy podczas pocałunku. Och tak, właśnie siebie potrzebowali. Swojej bliskości, swojej obecności… swoich uczuć.

Przymknął powieki zasypiając i wtulając się równocześnie w ramiona czarownika, jeśli było coś, czego był pewien, to zdecydowanie… absolutnie była chęć właśnie takiego snu. Snu w ukochanych ramionach… 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec i Magnus szybko przywykli do swojego wspólnego romantycznego zwykle życia. Oczywiście, surowo oddzielali pracę od przyjemności. Nefilim nadal zwalczał demony, a Czarownik nadal świadczył usługi określane przez niektórych przyziemnych… cóż… „Hokus Pokus". Bo we wszelkich historiach o magii pojawiało się to „magiczne" stwierdzenie.  
>Spędzali wiele czasu razem. Noce, dnie, popołudnia, wieczory, poranki. Cały czas poświęcali sobie, no, chyba, że czekały ich obowiązki.<p>

Pewnego razu ktoś zapłacił Magnusowi za przywołanie demona „Ceccolipa", stworzenia… hmm… ponoć wodnego, w każdym razie. Brunet prawie padł ze śmiechu kiedy wrócił, a Czarownik wrzeszczał na demona, że ten zaglutował mu trochę podłogi. Pamiętał nawet, że później osunął się na odnowioną, fiołkową kanapę włączając sobie jakiś film.  
>-Nie masz nic przeciwko temu?<br>Zapytał zaskoczony kociooki, zdecydowanie nie przywykł do Nefilim łamiących przymierze całkowicie pogodnie oglądając sobie TV.  
>-To twoja praca – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Póki po tym sprzątasz, rób co chcesz.<br>Pamiętał nawet jak demon zaniemówił wijąc się w środku kręgu i pentagramu.  
>-Kocham cię – westchnął Czarownik obejmując go i całując, chłopak mruknął opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.<br>-Ja ciebie też, tylko pamiętaj po wyjściu klienta sprzątnąć.  
>Zaznaczył niebieskooki ziewając. Męczył się z demonami od świtu, a było późne popołudnie. Rozłożył się na kanapie i przymknął powieki zasypiając. To było słodkie w jego ciemnowłosym Aniele. Chłopak był Nefilim, ale nie zabraniał mu wykonywać pracy i przymykał na nią oczy. A poza tym, był uroczy. Tak, mimo brzydkich swetrów, które czasem nosił i mimo brzydkiego nawyku jakim było obgryzanie paznokci podczas naprawdę wzmożonego stresu… Alec wciąż był słodki i pociągający. Usiadł obok na ziemi i ułożył głowę na torsie swojego chłopaka przymykając powieki. Oczywiście nie zasnął, musiał pilnować Ceccolipa.<br>Jakby mu demon zwiał, to oboje mieliby problemy. Zarówno Alec, jak i on.

***

Alec wszedł do domu z zakupami, Magnus już kończył sprzątanie.  
>-Cześć skarbie – uśmiechnął się szeroko całując go w policzek i biorąc zakupy. Oboje szybko nauczyli się zachowywać jak młoda para. I wyglądali przy tym naprawdę efektownie. Mieli oczywiście, jak każda para swoje małe rytuały, np. Każdy buziak, którym się obdarowywali miał znaczenie i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.<br>Te buziaki były w zamian za czułość, za uwagę, za pilnowanie siebie nawzajem, za godziny razem. Te buziaki były w zamian za wszystko. Za to, że byli razem, że byli oboje… Że wkładali wiele miłości w swój związek.  
>W każdą czynność, każdą chwilkę, każde słowa.<br>-Dzisiaj w planach chińszczyzna – mruknął zrezygnowany Alec. Naprawdę chciałby coś ugotować, ale jego kuchnia… hmm… cóż, była niewiele lepsza od kuchni Izzy.  
>-Wcale nie – Czarownik zasłonił mu oczy i zaprowadził do salonu, posadził go przy stoliku. – Poczekaj chwilkę.<br>Cały dzień siedział nad książką kucharską i czytał przepisy, aż w końcu znalazł przepis na makaron z serem i… udało mu się przyszykować ręcznie obiad. Bez magii.  
>Postawił przed chłopakiem talerz i uśmiechnął się.<br>-Tylko proszę o szczerą krytykę – zaśmiał się przynosząc sobie także talerz.  
>-Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz gotować! – Alec zamrugał biorąc do ręki widelec. – Nigdy o tym nie mówiłeś.<br>-Heh… sam o tym wcześniej nie wiedziałem – stwierdził zakłopotany.

Niebieskooki zachichotał jedząc z apetytem. Zdecydowanie Magnus Bane umiał gotować. W prawdzie okazało się, że przyszykował coś własnoręcznie pierwszy raz w życiu… ale tym bardziej Nefilim się cieszył. Przede wszystkim dlatego , że to pierwsze własnoręczne gotowanie Czarownika było właśnie dla niego.

Alec wiele razy ćwiczył gotowanie, kiedy to akurat przypadała kolej Magnusa na pójście po sprawunki a on relaksował się w domu.  
>Oczywiście, ciężko było tuszować spalone jedzenie i takie tam, ale okazało się, że chociaż Czarownik zauważał to, to z czystym sumieniem ukrywał, że tak jest, aby nie peszyć Lightwood'a.<br>Kiedy niebieskooki nie ćwiczył sam, to obserwował jak gotuje jego chłopak lub wertował książki kucharskie.  
>Minęły trzy miesiące od makaronu z serem Magnusa, to wtedy chłopak nauczył się gotować jadalne rzeczy. Najpierw takie drobiazgi jak jajecznice, omlety czy zapiekanki, a potem dania z makaronem, warzywami czy serem.<p>

I z nieukrywaną dumą chłopak zadzwonił pochwalić się Izzy, oczywiście już kilka dni później jego rodzeństwo, Simon oraz Clary przybyli na obiad.  
>Bane o dziwo nie komentował niczego, ale wręcz z całkowicie przyzwoitą radością ich wpuścił. Dla Alec'a naprawdę bardzo się starał. To było bardzo urocze, przynajmniej dla Izzy.<br>Swoją drogą, ryż z warzywami, który przygotował naprawdę był o niebo lepszy niż próby jego siostry, w których starała się okiełznać kuchnię.  
>-Mam nadzieję, że smakowało – uśmiechnął się zbierając talerze. Clary i Isabelle zdecydowały się pozmywać, żeby nie było, że przyjechały się najeść i wyjść. Szczególnie, że Jocelyn i Maryse naprawdę dobrze gotowały, ba! One niesamowicie gotowały i żadna z dziewczyn nie narzekała na tę kuchnię. Za to obie wręcz zazdrościły swoim matką talentu kulinarnego.<br>-Przyjechaliśmy spytać co u ciebie i przekazać co u nas – stwierdził Jace przeciągając się i rozsiadając w fotelu.  
>Jego Parabatai akurat siedział na kolanach swojego chłopaka całując się z nim i chyba niespecjalnie go słuchali, ale ten sposób słuchania i tak był lepszy niż Maryse patrząca w przestrzeń albo ktokolwiek inny, no, poza Simonem. On blondyna słuchał, starał się to ukryć, ale słuchał. To już sprawiało jakąś satysfakcję, ale nie było zadowalające.<br>W końcu, obojętnie jak skupiony Simon to wciąż był szczur.  
>-Maryse się martwi – mruknął patrząc na plecy swojego parabatai. – Chciała, żebym spytał czy jesteś szczęśliwy – dodał kładąc nogi na stoliku.<br>Para oderwała się powoli od siebie. Alec miał rumieńce na policzkach i oddychał szybko.  
>-Tak, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy, poproś ją, żeby się o mnie nie martwiła.<br>Ta odpowiedź sprawiła przyjemność Magnusowi. Było to szczere przyznanie się do tego, że jest zadowolony, że mu się podoba życie, na które się zdecydował. Czarownik przyciągnął chłopaka do kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku, był naprawdę szczęśliwy z powodu swojego związku. Na przestrzeni wieków miał wielu kochanków i kochanek, ale nikt nie był dla niego tak ważny jak Alexander i on sam nie był dla nikogo taki ważny.  
>-No, to opowiadajcie – dziewczyny usiadły w fotelach patrząc na nich z wyczekiwaniem. – Co u was?<br>-Hmmm… za zgodą nowych opiekunów instytutu pozbywam się demonów dalej i czasami pomagam ich dzieciom w treningach.  
>Mruknął młody Lightwood opierając głowę na ramieniu jak zawsze ekstrawagancko, a może i ekscentrycznie ubranego czarownika. Jego własnego szalonego czarownika.<br>-Nam nie chodziło o pracę – jęknęła Izzy. – Tylko o wasze życie prywatne!  
>Kochała takie plotki, oni raczej niekoniecznie. Spojrzeli na nią z podobnym niezadowoleniem i westchnęli.<br>-Jedyne, co możemy tobie powiedzieć, to to, że jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi i jest nam razem dobrze – stwierdził Alexander. Magnus potaknął obejmując go ramieniem i z zadowoleniem mrucząc.  
>-Echh – westchnęły dziewczyny patrząc na siebie. – Nudziarze!<br>Skwitowały zaczynając się śmiać. Simon i Jace unieśli brwi, obaj nie rozumieli kobiet, przynajmniej tych swoich nie rozumieli.  
>-To może wy nam opowiecie o życiu prywatnym?<br>Zaproponował z uśmiechem niebieskooki. Jego siostra i Clarissa zaraz wygłosiły gwałtowny sprzeciw, z tego powodu tym razem to chłopacy zaczęli się śmiać głośno, nawet Magnus Bane był tym rozbawiony, chociaż widział podobne reakcje kobiet bardzo wiele razy.  
>Zdecydowanie, mimo Pana-Bardzo-Bardzo-Pewnego-Siebie-Jace i Simona, ten dzień był całkiem przyjemny.<p>

Ale oczywiście najprzyjemniejszą częścią dnia był wieczór. Goście wynieśli się wracając do Alicante, Magnus i Alec z kolei rozsiedli się wygodnie na lekko powiększonej sofie i zasnęli przytuleni do siebie podczas setnej premiery filmu „Titanic".

***

Były wieczory szalonych eskapad czarownika, wypady do klubu czy do znajomych, ale Alec'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie był zazdrosny, natura Magnusa była wypełniona szaleństwem, kolorami, muzyką i imprezami, drinkami, znajomymi oraz brokatem. Ale on sam takiego właśnie go wybrał, pokochał. Ten właśnie obraz był mu najbliższy. Obraz pełen radości, ekscentryczności, dziwnych kreacji i alkoholu, a także muzyki. Ale wiedział też, że nie musi się martwić, może i dwadzieścia siedem razy policja zgarniała już jego chłopaka, no, ale to było przecież dwadzieścia siedem razy na ponad osiemset lat!

Tak więc był spokojny. Z czystym sumieniem robił sobie gorącą czekoladę i wraz z Prezesem Miau okupował łóżko w sypialni tak bardzo, że przeważnie Czarownik po imprezie spadł na dywanie albo ewentualnie w salonie.


	4. Chapter 4

Oczywiście, sielanka w życiu Alec'a i Magnusa wcale nie była nie przerywana. Wręcz przeciwnie. Największymi zmorami czarownika był sojusz zawarty między jego chłopakiem i Prezesem Miau oraz dni kiedy jego niebieskooki Anioł wracał ranny i wyczerpany, cały w krwi demonów, najczęściej dodatkowo zasypiający lub mdlejący w progu, zaraz po tym jak drzwi do mieszkania stanęły otworem.

Jednakże, to drugie zdarzało się rzadziej, bo to pierwsze nagminnie często. Czasami zastawał ich wygodnie leżących w swoim łóżku, najczęściej Alec spał po jego stronie i mrucząc wtulał się w poduszkę, a na drugiej spał Prezes Miau. Nawet jeśli udało mu się zasnąć na dywanie z głową w pościeli, całkiem na dywanie lub na kanapie, to to nie był koniec problemów. Kiedy przeskrobał coś znacznie, był o tym brutalnie uświadamiany.

Niebieskooki wstawał rano, odsłaniał zasłony, więc piękne słoneczko zwykle dawało po oczach gdy już Czarownik dostał się do łóżka, a zwykle nawet czarami nie miał siły ich zasłonić. Potem kot dziwnie głośno miauczał kręcąc się po całym domu, a wszelkie normalne czynności Alexandra: robienie kawy, prysznic, przebieranie się, robienie śniadania, oglądanie telewizji, sprzątanie… po prostu stawały się okropnie, ale to zupełnie okropnie głośne. W mieszkaniu słychać było stukanie, pukanie, trzaski, skrzypienie szafek, pracujący odkurzaćcz.

I to jeszcze nie było całkiem złe. Kiedyś zrobił sobie imprezę nie uprzedzając chłopaka, co sam musiał przyznać było trochę nieuczciwe i po powrocie do domu Nefilim znalazł straszny bałagan. Chłopak zmusił go zakacowanego do wstania i sprzątnięcia – RĘCZNIE.  
>To była masakra, tak… Magnus zdecydowanie nigdy więcej nie chciał własnymi dłońmi czyścić toalety, do której wymiotował wampir. To było przerażające. Zdecydowanie zniechęciło go do „Krwawej Mary" i stanowczo postanowił następnym razem zaprosić mniej wampirów i odmówić im więcej Krwawej Mary niż dwa drinki na jednego.<br>Ale, to sprzątanie było dopiero przedsmakiem kary.  
>Została mu przygotowana kawa i usłyszał, że idą razem do kina. Mrugał otępiały, kawa była oszałamiająco mocna, jej zapach drażnił jego wrażliwy nos, ponad to była okropnie gorąca i gorzka.<br>Po kinie były zakupy. Magnus taszczył torby z zakupami pojękując pod ciężarem. Alec miał bowiem niezwykły kaprys zakupienia wszystkiego co w domu potrzebne za jednym razem, a więc zakupili dużo ciężkich rzeczy.  
>Kiedy wrócili Alexander zmusił go do wzięcia prysznica i ubrania się o zgrozo w zwykłą koszulkę i dżinsy, co było dla niego traumatycznym przeżyciem.<br>Od tamtego dnia już ani razu nie zapomniał ustalić z nim planów, szczególnie tych imprezowych. Do teraz pamiętał jak w zwykłych rzeczach w końcu pozwolono mu się położyć, a Prezes Miau bezczelnie usiadł w sypialni na oknie i zaczął miauczeć do księżyca jak na złość mu.

Innym razem wrócił z imprezy spóźniony. Nie spóźniony w stylu „film jest już w połowie", wręcz przeciwnie. Spóźnił się o tyle, że nie zdążył wytrzeźwieć na ich randkę.  
>Był piękny słoneczny dzień, a Alec nagle zebrał wszystkie firany i zasłony w domu do prania. Bane przeżył boleśnie ostre promienie słońca i dźwięk pralki z łazienki znajdującej się obok.<br>Ale chociaż był już bliski zaśnięcia, to nie zasnął.  
>Przyszła Catarina na plotki z Alexandrem, zdecydowanie strasznie się zżyli, zaprzyjaźnili się po prostu niemal od razu.<br>Magnus aż czuł pewien rodzaj złośliwości w ich nagle bardzo głośnych głosach.  
>-Nie mogę uwierzyć, to już rok~ !<br>Cieszyła się głośno Catarina, związek z młodym Nefilim był najdłuższym związkiem w życiu Magnusa.  
>-Tak, to wspaniałe prawda?<br>Alexander podał jej kawy, Czarownik wręcz czuł się ukarany słuchając ich rozmowy. Rozmawiali o ulubionych książkach, wspomnieniach z przeszłości i tak dalej. I rozmawiali bardzo, bardzo głośno, a do tego jego kot ułożył mu się na głowie wplątując pazurki w ciemne włosy.

Kiedy Catarina poszła Alec wszedł do sypialni. Położył się wygodnie na łóżku przymykając powieki, Bane obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie spóźniać się w taki sposób kiedy chłopak nie pozwolił mu się przytulić do siebie.  
>Bardzo gorzko odczuwał urazę Alec'a, który z pewnością poczuł się zraniony jego nie pojawieniem się w porę.<br>Tak. Alec Lightwood miał piękne niebieskie oczy i potrafił wyperswadować Magnusowi, że pewne jego zachowania ranią go, ale potrafił go też zmotywować do nie popełniania pewnych błędów. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zdecydowanie, tak samo jak istniały bolesne nauczki dla Magnusa, tak niestety była tylko jedna jedyna nauczka dla Alec'a. A czarownik zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty zapraszać Ragnora, więc… cóż, w sumie nie było sposobu na odpłacenie się chłopakowi.  
>Za to znalazł niesamowicie skuteczny sposób na przepraszanie go, więc udawało mu się uniknąć niektórych zemst niebieskookiego.<p>

Niektórych, ale to nie znaczy, że wszystkich. Cóż, nadal zdarzało się, że Alec zmuszał go do mycia naczyń, ale mimo wszystko. Mimo tych kar (po których następowały zwykle pogodzenia się i cudowne nagrody nie przeznaczone dla uszu przyziemnych), to jednak Magnus nigdy nie zamieniłby swojego chłopaka na nikogo innego. Bardzo lubił zachowania Alec'a, naturalne, swobodne…

Ale nie lubił kiedy Alec mdlał mu w progu lub wracał z polowania na demony wyczerpany, pobladły i osłabiony. Kiedy nie udało mu się obronić jednej dziewczynki przed wampirami… niebieskooki był bardzo blady, ponury i milczący przez wiele dni…  
>Chociaż Magnus dobrze go znał i martwił się o niego z całego serca, to nie mógł ukoić tamtego bólu. Jego anioł pragnął ochronić wszystkich, ale ilekroć chociaż jedna osoba ginęła gdy walczył o jej życie, Alec załamywał się i milczał wiele czasu. Mimo wszystko wyrzucał sobie to, że zawiódł.<p>

***

To był już któryś taki raz. Alexander wrócił załamany i wyczerpany, opadł na kanapę i milczał nawet nie chcąc się poruszyć. Magnus złapał go za kołnierz i zaprowadził do łazienki. Rozebrał go, pomógł mu się ubrać, opatrzył i pomógł się ubrać.  
>-Co się stało?<br>Lightwood milczał, a potem rzucił mu się na ramiona i rozpłakał żałośnie.  
>-Jja zawiodłem… on był przerażony i zaufał mmi… a ja pozwoliłem mu zginąć…<br>Wyłkał ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie, miał podkrążone oczy i był całkowicie blady. Jego ciemne włosy były w nieładzie a niebieskie oczy po prostu tworzyły wodospady... Kaskady łez wypływały spod powiek i spływały po policzkach.  
>Cierpiał tak bardzo.<p>

Magnus wyciągnął ręce i objął jego twarz dłońmi, pochylił się składając na delikatnych wargach namiętny pocałunek, długi, słodki i głęboki.  
>-To nie twoja wina – wyszeptał przyciskając go do swojego torsu i gładzić po plecach. Chłopak dygotał i rozpaczliwie nabierał tchu jakby tonął.<br>Widząc go takiego czarownik wiedział, że nie obchodzą go kary takie jak hałasowanie po jego imprezie, aby nie mógł się wyspać i miał nauczkę za jakiś postępek… on po prostu wiedział, że najgorszą karą jaką mógł dostać było patrzenie na cierpiącego Nefilim.  
>Przez całe wieki swojego życia nie czuł takiego bólu, bo ktoś inny cierpi… Ale teraz to co innego, jego ukochany Alec cierpiał.<br>Te łzy spływające po bladych policzkach… miał wrażenie, że są jak kwas… kwas, który topi jego serce.

Posadził go w sypialni na łóżku i pobiegł zrobić jakiejś herbaty ziołowej, znał się na ziołach, sam często potrzebował środków uspokajających.  
>Podał filiżankę niebieskookiemu.<br>-Wypij to – polecił pilnując, aby chłopak czasem nie wylał herbaty ziołowej do doniczki z jego ulubionymi chabrami, które hodował z wielkimi trudem i pomocą zaklęć.  
>Kiedy chłopak wypił zaczął powolutku się uspokajać, wtulił się w czarownika patrząc na niego mokrymi od łez oczami.<br>Całe jego ciało było spięte i drżało, Magnus położył go na brzuchu i powoli zaczął masować jego ramiona (nic nie poradzi na to, że kocha te cudowne mięśnie Alec'a). Zamruczał kiedy chłopak rozluźnił się powoli i wtulił w jego poduszkę.  
>-Alexandrze, to naprawdę nie twoja wina – wyszeptał układając się obok i składając głowę na jego plecach. Objął go ramionami mocno. – Nie da się uratować wszystkich.<br>Ziewnął tuląc do siebie Nefilim, tak bardzo pragnął ukoić wszystkie smutki i każdy strach Alexandra. Swojego niebieskookiego anioła.  
>-Jestem przy tobie – westchnął kiedy drobniejsze ciało zaczęło się do niego powoli przysuwać ufnie. – Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, nie chcę też żebyś tak po prostu uciekał ode mnie kiedy stanie się coś złego. Mów mi o wszystkim, dobrze?<p>

Nigdy nie oczekiwał rzewnych i łzawych wyznań od swoich kochanków i osób, z którymi był na dłużej, chociaż to zawsze było krótko.  
>Ale teraz to nie była przelotna znajomość, to był związek, w którym byli oboje i nie było mowy od uciekania od problemów. Wybrał Alexandra i wiedział, że wziął też pewną odpowiedzialność na siebie. Zobowiązał się kochać go, troszczyć się o niego i opiekować się nim, niebieskooki zobowiązał się do tego samego.<br>-Obiecaj mi, Alexander – wyszeptał całując go w skroń. – Proszę cię, obiecaj mi, że będziesz rozmawiał ze mną o takich rzeczach.  
>-Ddobrze, postaram się – wyszeptał Nefilim wtulając się mocno w jego ramiona.<p>

Trudno było być w związku tak bardzo różnym. Mieszaniec i Nefilim. Czarownik i Nefilim… Ale to nie ważne. Bo wszystkie te problemy były niczym w porównaniu ze szczęściem jakie czuł kiedy widział te uśmiechy, które potrafił zaprezentować Alec. Radosne, niepewne, urocze, zaskoczone, pełne dumy… Wszystkie rozświetlające otoczenie i ogrzewające serce Bane'a…  
>Wszystkie cenne jak najdroższe skarby w skarbcu króla.<br>-Kocham cię Alexandrze i zawsze cię wysłucham – wyszeptał tuląc go do siebie i ukrywając w ramionach.  
>Usłyszał cichy pomruk, uśmiechnął się lekko. Nefilim usnął zmęczony, ale to dobrze, rano na pewno będzie się czuł lepiej i będzie spokojniejszy. Sen… Tak, sen był jak lekarstwo. Oczywiście, bardziej oddziaływało kojąco ciepło ramion Czarownika, ale tego Magnus chyba nie wiedział… albo udawał, że nie wie.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Minął już cały rok od zamieszkania Alec'a z Magnusem, to wtedy wpadła Izzy informując brata o tym, że ma dokładnie dwa dni na obmyślenie stroju na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Rodzice specjalnie mieli przyjechać z Alicante do nowojorskiego Instytutu.  
>Dziewczyna śmiała się kiedy wychodząc z mieszkania widziała szeroko otwarte usta brata i jego chłopaka.<p>

***

Dwa dni później Alexander złapał Bane'a mocno za nadgarstek i wyciągnął z mieszkania.  
>-Nie pójdę tam sam – wyszeptał zawstydzony. – Jesteśmy razem, całkiem oficjalnie, więc masz pełne prawo być na moich urodzinach.<br>Czarownik uchylił wargi zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się takich słów od niebieskookiego, ale cieszył się, że je usłyszał.  
>Miał na sobie obcisłe dżinsy oraz koszulkę z napisem zrobionym z cekinów i koralików „Wiem, że jestem seksowny, nie musisz się tak patrzeć". W lewym uchu miał błyszczące kolczyki a w drugim tylko jeden, długi srebrny kolczyk z kotem w koronie.<br>Jego włosy miały w sobie brokat i kolorowe pasemka, ale co ważniejsze, niektóre z nich były pozaplatane w cieniutkie warkoczyki.  
>Wyglądał szałowo i jak szaleniec, przeciwnie do Alexandra, który miał zwykłą czarną koszulkę i luźne dżinsy.<br>Razem prezentowali się zabawnie, ale nie specjalnie ich to obchodziło. Trzymali się za ręce idąc do Instytutu, niebieskooki bał się iść tam sam i skonfrontować się w końcu z rodzicami.  
>Całe życie uczono go jak być twardym, ale on wciąż był wrażliwy i bardzo uroczy.<p>

Kiedy weszli do Instytutu, cóż, mieli nieszczęście trafić prosto na syna nowych „gospodarzy" tego oddziału.  
>-Sprowadziłeś mieszańca! – krzyknął cofając się. Tak, zdecydowanie był wkurzający i Alec miał nawet wrażenie, że Magnus miał ochotę zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę. Cóż, jemu też się nie podobał blondyn.<br>-Jesteście~!  
>Na szczęście była jeszcze Izzy, która bez skrępowania rzuciła się bratu i jego chłopakowi na ramiona szczęśliwa, że przyszli.<br>-Isabelle, oszalałaś?! To przecież… to odrażające! Oni!  
>-Cicho siedź – zdzieliła go w tył głowy. Wysoko i dumnie unosząc głowę zaciągnęła ciemnowłosą parkę do salonu.<br>-STO LAT~!

Simon, Clary, Jace, Jocelyn, Luke oraz kilkanaście innych osób wyskoczyli z kryjówek. Robert Lightwood uniósł brew patrząc z odrazą na Magnusa i własnego syna. Ale jego syn nie miał zamiaru zbliżać się bez powodu do rodziców, podszedł do przyjaciół witając się z nimi.  
>-To jak wam się wiedzie? – zapytała z uśmiechem Clary, była optymistycznie nastawiona do ich związku. – Słyszeliśmy już od Izzy, że robiliście remont.<br>-Och, ttak jakby – spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. Jednym z zadań czarownika było przyzwaniem demona, który przypadkiem wyrwał się spod kontroli i rozwalił pół mieszkania, Alexander oczywiście był wściekły więc jego chłopak nie dość, że długo przepraszał, to jeszcze musiał zdecydowanie się postarać sprzątając. – Powiedzmy, że stary wystrój nam się znudził.  
>Zaśmiali się nerwowo rozmawiając. Woleli nie wspominać dosłownie, co się wtedy stało. Zdecydowanie była to ich sprawa, a poza tym, woleli uniknąć problemów.<br>-Właśnie, tort! – przypomniała sobie Clary i pobiegła do kuchni razem z Simonem.

Tort był czekoladowy, zdecydowanie – Alec uwielbiał czekoladę. Szczególnie gorzką i mleczną z orzechami.  
>-Ja zapalę świeczki – Magnus zdecydował, że ma zamiar być całkowicie czynnym gościem przyjęcia, chociażby dlatego, że nie miał zamiaru dać komukolwiek szansy poderwania swojego chłopaka.<br>-Ale zapałkami – zadecydował surowo niebieskooki, wciąż się trochę złościł za to, że mężczyzna zdemolował swoją pracą część mieszkania i ujawniał mu to dość znacznie.  
>-Jeśli tak chcesz – mruknął odpalając zapałkę i zapalając świeczki powoli, zaskoczony upuścił przedmiot kiedy poparzył sobie palce. Alec zaczął się śmiać, miał już całkowitą pewność, że czarownik nigdy w życiu nie używał zapałek.<br>-Już dobrze?  
>Zapytał kiedy złotooki rozruszał palce i z lekkim oporem zaleczył ślady poparzenia – z oporem ponieważ nie był dobry w leczeniu.<br>-To twoje urodziny, zamiast przejmować się moimi brakami w wiedzy na temat zabawek przyziemnych powinieneś się bawić.  
>Zadecydował całując go w policzek.<br>-Zdmuchnij świeczki zanim będziesz miał wosk w torcie.

Rozległa się piosenka urodzinowa kiedy chłopak nachylił się i zamykając oczy zdmuchnął świeczki.  
>-Pomyślałeś życzenie?<br>Zapytał Magnus, wyraźnie chował coś za plecami i to „coś" zaciekawiło niebieskookiego. Potwierdził fakt, że pomyślał życzenie.  
>-To wspaniale~! – Bane wyjął zza pleców paczkę owiniętą w niebieski papier i podał ją chłopakowi. – Wszystkiego dobrego w dniu urodzin Alexandrze – pocałował go po raz kolejny w policzek lekko, to było tylko takie zwykłe muśnięcie, ale znaczyło bardzo wiele.<br>To była ich mała tradycja, taki słodki zwyczaj, którym przekazywali sobie wszelkie podziękowania, wyznania i drobne, proste tajemnice.  
>Po chwili chłopak był dosłownie zarzucony prezentami, zaskoczony zaczął je otwierać po tym jak zjedli już tort. To była drobna tradycja, po torcie otwierało się prezenty, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli co w nich jest.<p>

Paczka od Jace'a miała w sobie zapas broni. Izzy postanowiła wcisnąć bratu kilka kolorowych koszulek, posłał jej za to mordercze spojrzenie. Magnus już się zorientował, że jego chłopak nie lubi dostawać ubrań, szczególnie tych obcisłych, które mogłyby pokazać jak dobrze jest umięśniony i jakie ma seksowne ciało. Ale to nawet dobrze, on sam bardzo lubił widzieć go w swetrach, może dlatego, że dzięki temu nikt się aż tak do chłopaka nie próbował przystawiać. Chociaż zdarzali się tacy spryciarze, który próbowali go poderwać, bo miał głębokie niebieskie spojrzenie i śliczne, czarne włosy trochę zawsze zaniedbane, ale przez to naprawdę przyciągające cudzy wzrok. Taki niedbały wygląd był u Alec'a po prostu czarujący!  
>Westchnął i wrócił do oglądania prezentów, które rozpakowywał jego chłopak.<br>Alexander dostał cały album zdjęć swoich z rodzinom, z przyjaciółmi i z Magnusem. Czarownik domyślił się, że to Clary oraz jej matka i Luke tak się postarali i pozbierali różne zdjęcia. Mieli wszyscy dryg do prac ręcznych i artystycznych.  
>W końcu nadszedł czas na podarunek w niebieskim papierze. W środku w pudełku znajdował się wkład z płatków róż między nimi zaś czarownik umieścił bilety do teatru na jedną z ulubionych sztuk Alec'a, a także śliczną kartkę z zaproszeniem na „Wakacje z Magnusem Bane'm: Podróż dookoła świata". Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pocałował go delikatnie, ale bardzo czule. Cieszył się z takiego prezentu. Lubił teatr i kochał podróże.<br>-Chętnie spędzę tydzień w Grecji – zapewnił z uśmiechem, ponieważ taki był pierwszy punkt planów na owe wakacje. Czarownik pocałował go namiętnie, nie mógł się powstrzymać kiedy widział ten śliczny uśmiech… Uśmiech, który był jak słońce. Rozświetlał wszystko wokół i uwodził go, kusił, nęcił niemiłosiernie i bezlitośnie.  
>Nie mógł się doczekać Alexandra w samej bieliźnie kąpielowej leżącego na kocu na plaży w Grecji i pływającego w chłodnej wodzie. Zauważył już, że kropelki wody spływające po nagiej skórze jego chłopaka działały na niego nad wyraz nagle i niestety prowadziły do naprawdę bezwstydnych myśli.<p>

-Alexandrze – chłopak zadrżał kiedy usłyszał głos matki za plecami. Miał wątpliwość czy jest gotowy na spojrzenie kobiecie w oczy, ale odwrócił się powoli.  
>-Mamo – wyszeptał cicho spuszczając wzrok.<br>-Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała powoli patrząc podejrzliwie na ciemnowłosą parkę. Magnus zrozumiał oczywiście aluzję jej spojrzenia.  
>-Poczekam tutaj na ciebie, dobrze Alexnadrze? – zapytał kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gdy wypowiadał imię swojego chłopaka robił to tak, jakby miał zamiar złożyć najcenniejszą obietnicę lub szeptał najdroższy swojemu sercu sekret.<br>-Dobrze – niebieskooki powoli ruszył za matką w stronę biblioteki. Był niespokojny, obawiał się tej rozmowy bardziej niż niejednej walki.

Maryse spojrzała na syna kiedy już zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do biblioteki.  
>-To co nam powiedziałeś rok temu było bardzo zaskakujące, Alexandrze – zaczęła. – Smutne, ponieważ liczyłam na to, że znajdziesz sobie żonę i będziesz miał dzieci – mówiła, jakby chciała wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy, ale on wiedział, że jego matka nie była taka. – To była szokująca wiadomość i długo zastanawiałam się, co zrobiłam źle wychowując cię. Gdzie popełniłam błąd?<br>Zamilkła na chwilkę aby się uspokoić i kontynuowała.  
>-Jednakże, w końcu Jocelyn wyjaśniła mi, że to nie moja wina. Że nie miałam na to wpływu… ani odrobiny wpływu – kontynuowała. Jej syn domyślił się, że zdecydowanie nie szybko pozwoliła Jocelyn to wyjaśnić. – Cóż, jesteś jaki jesteś i masz prawo kogoś kochać.<br>-Mamo?  
>Zaniepokoił się jej bardzo cichym głosem. Nie mówiła cicho, wręcz przeciwnie, jej głos normalnie był zbliżony do krzyku. Jakby o wszystkim musiała mówić opanowanym, ale bardzo głośnym tonem.<br>-Nie winię cię za to, że jesteś taki, ani też za to, że pokochałeś Czarownika, chcę od ciebie usłyszeć tylko jedno: Czy jesteś z nim szczęśliwy?  
>Zamrugał oszołomiony, nie spodziewał się tego po Maryse, po swojej matce. Oczekiwał krzyku, gróźb, nawet sam nie wiedział w sumie czego… Ale z pewnością w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego matka wypowiada słowa, które słyszał przed chwilą.<br>-Tak mamo – spojrzał w jej oczy głęboko. – Jestem szczęśliwy z Magnusem, Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu.  
>Kobieta odetchnęła i podeszła do syna.<br>-Tak długo jak jesteś szczęśliwy… sądzę, że będzie w porządku – objęła go trochę niepewnie. To było tak zaskakujące zachowanie u Maryse. Uspokoiła się jednak i przytuliła go do siebie. Alec był jej synem i nie mogła go tak po prostu odrzucić, bo jest trochę inny. – Nie denerwuj się, Jace i Izzy też mogą mi dać wnuki - stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Tylko im tego nie mów.  
>Uśmiechnęła się lekko i jej syn poczuł, że już jest dobrze, że może polegać na swojej rodzicielce obojętnie co się stanie.<br>-Weź to – wręczyła mu mały sztylet. – To prezent ode mnie z okazji urodzin.  
>Przyjął ostrze wzruszony, czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że matka akceptuje go takim jakim jest. Jednak, obawiał się, że zanim ojciec to zrobi, to minie jeszcze wiele czasu.<br>-Pójdę już, zanim Magnus zmartwiony zacznie chodzić w kółko po salonie aż wydepcze dziurę w podłodze – zaśmiał się mimowolnie. Już raz widział Czarownika tak podenerwowanego, że chodził w kółko, dywan niestety nie był z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Magnus czekał, ale nie w salonie, tylko w korytarzu przy bibliotece.  
>-Tto nie tak, żebym się bardzo martwił, czy coś…<br>Zaczął zakłopotany mimo wszystko tym, że został przyłapany na czekaniu na Alec'a i dodatkowo – o zgrozo, obgryzaniu paznokci, które rano pomalował na uroczy, fiołkowy kolor!  
>Chłopak zaśmiał się i rzucił mu na szyję z łzami w oczach, odetchnął głośno i zacisnął ramiona na jego karku.<br>-Jjjuż dobrze – westchnął całując Czarownika mocno i głęboko, nie miał zwyczaju inicjować pocałunków o takiej intensywności, ale zdecydowanie pozytywnie wpłynął taki jego ruch na jego chłopaka. Złote oczy zostały przysłonięte przez powieki i mężczyzna wczuł się w ten słodki, chaotyczny i podniecająco zmysłowy pocałunek…  
>-Czuję, że teraz już naprawdę wszystko dobrze – wymruczał obejmując swojego smukłego partnera i powracając do całowania go.<br>-Ekhem – chrząknęła Maryse wychodząc z biblioteki. Alexander zaczerwienił się, jednakże mężczyzna opanowany złapał chłopaka za rękę i wrócił z nim do salonu.

***

Droga do mieszkania z Instytutu wyglądała bardzo ciekawa. Magnus i Alec lekko się zataczając upici przez Izzy winem szli ulicom co chwilę się zatrzymując aby odetchnąć.  
>W sumie, jak dotarli na przyjęcie w czasie krótszym niż godzina, tak wracali ponad dwie i pół.<br>Ostatnim co Alec pamiętał było kładzenie się do łóżka i zasypianie w ramionach Czarownika… Kochał spać w tych ramionach… W silnych objęciach, które koiły jego nerwy i niepokoje i pozwalały mu pogrążyć się w snach.  
>Lubił układać głowę na torsie mężczyzny i zasypiając słuchać jak bije jego serce .<br>Ale przede wszystkim, naprawdę podobało mu się patrzenie na zasłonięte przez powieki złote oczy, delikatny senny uśmieszek i rozrzucone niedbale na poduszce włosy czarne jak węgiel.  
>Magnus mruczał przez sen jak duży kot, zdaniem Lightwood'a było to naprawdę urocze, mógłby słuchać tego mruczenia bez przerwy… Zawsze.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander opadł na pościel pod pieszczotliwym dotykiem Magnusa, czekał na to tak długo. Za oknem pokoju hotelowego rozpoczynał się Grecki wieczór, a oni w końcu byli gotowi na posunięcie się krok dalej.


End file.
